Why Did You Kiss Me
by am1thirteen
Summary: A sequel is up: Because I Love You. Meanwhile, on the earth 500 years later... the almost same thing occurs... Pairing: SanzouGoku, KonzenGokuu
1. Why Did You Kiss Me

By: Ami

Beta Reader: Myst

WHY DID YOU KISS ME? 

DISCLAIMER             : Fortunately for Saiyuki, unfortunately for me, I DON'T own Saiyuki! *with speaker* No sue, please~!

GENRE                       : Romance/Humor

PAIRING                    : Konzen/Gokuu, Gokuu/Konzen + Sanzou/Goku, Goku/Sanzou

WARNING                 : Sappy, fluffy, some curses, OOC.

Here we go…

Tenpou is reading a book inside his library. He just got some interesting books about wars and human history. He just finished his 10th book—and is still reading the 11th one, until Gokuu suddenly shows up.

"Ten-chan~!" Gokuu cries out.

"Gokuu?" Tenpou lifts his head and looks at the crying culprit confusedly. "What happened?"

"Konzen~! Konzen da~!!!" Gokuu sobs. "He hates me~!"

"Huh…???" Tenpou widens his eyes. "How come??? Did he hurt you somewhere???"

"Yes! He hurt me!" Gokuu points to his lips. "He hurt me here!"

Tenpou becomes even more and more confused. What did Konzen do to hurt Gokuu—on his lips??? "You mean---he—kissed you?" he guesses.

"Kiss---yeah… Ken-nii-chan called it that…" Gokuu rubs his teary golden eyes.

"Kenren?" Tenpou runs a hand on his hair. Yes. It must be him. Who else? There's only one troublemaker in Tenkai—excluding himself, Gokuu and Kanzeon Bosatsu of course… "What did he tell you?" Tenpou puts a hand on Gokuu's cheek, "Tell me."

FLASHBACK

"Konzeeeen~!!!!" Seiten Taisei Son Gokuu, Tenkai's biggest troublemaker jumps on his guardian's lap happily. "Konzen! I found a very beautiful flower field~!!! I couldn't take all the flowers because there're sooooo many of them, but I want to show you~!!! Let's go there!!!"

Konzen twitches. Can't that mischievous boy see the mountain of paperwork on his table? Now he has to stop for—a bloody flower field?!

"No." Konzen replies coldly.

"Konzen~!! Come on!!!!"

"NO!" Konzen repeats. "I have to work now. If you don't have more important business, then stop bothering me, you little saru."

Gokuu sighs and his eyes turn teary. He likes Konzen… but at times he's really a meanie bastard. Why does he always bother to look at the stupid paperwork instead of playing with him in a beautiful flower field? Adults are just hard to understand.

"Uhn… OK…" Gokuu climbs down from Konzen's lap and about to leave him when---

Konzen suddenly pulls him back and presses his lips on Gokuu's…

Gokuu widens his eyes at the unusual treatment from his master. He blinks for a moment until Konzen finally lets him go.

Muttering a soft 'bakazaru', Konzen turns back to his paperwork, leaving the heavily shocked Gokuu standing uncertainly in front of him. And finally, with a bark, he drives Gokuu out of his room.

***

Gokuu is still stunned. He touches his lips and remembers how nice it feels. What is it? He never saw anybody doing something like that before. Maybe he should ask Konzen to do it again…

"Yo~! Gokuu!" Kenren suddenly appears behind him. "What the hell are you doing there, little saru?"

"I'M NOT A SARU~!" Gokuu pouts angrily.

"Fine, fine." Kenren grins. He just loves to tease the little saru. "Now tell me, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Konzen." Gokuu explains. "Konzen just did something strange to me."

"Strange?" Kenren's hentai mind pops out. XD

Gokuu nods.

"Can you explain to me—What did he do?" Kenren asks anxiously.

"He—sort of put his lips on mine." Gokuu pouts.

And Kenren goes blank to Gokuu's answer. Sort-of-putting-his-lips-on-Gokuu's---??? And his brain accesses the new information. It means that--

Konzen just KISSED Gokuu.

What---

"GREAT NEWS!!!" Kenren yells out happily, "This day has finally come upon you, Little Monkey!!! The day has come!!! Let's celebrate this!!! I'm going to ask some maids to cook and---"

"Ano… Ken-nii-chan…" Gokuu sweat drops. "What's to celebrate?"

Kenren gets stunned on act. Masaka… the saru… can't get the sign…?

*THUD*

Kenren falls with his nose making the first contact with the floor.

"You—" Kenren is now confused. Should he be angry or laughing aloud? One certain thing; Konzen would have cried if he heard this…

But wait…

Why the hell should he explain everything to the little saru?

The more confusing, the more complicated… the more fun. That's life.

Kenren grins evilly before deciding something really terrible for Konzen and Gokuu…

"Oh no… Konzen has done something really horrible…" Kenren shows a sad face. "He—wanted to kill you!"

"What?!" Gokuu's face turns pale, "Konzen---w—wa—wants—to—k—k-ill—me—"

"That's right." Kenren says with a serious face. "You know… the thing he did to you… is named… KISS."

"K—k—ki—ki—kiss---" Gokuu trembles as if the word is the scariest word in the world.

"Yes. It's KISS." Kenren tries to cover his smirk. He's dying of holding his laughter now. He just hopes that a few words will be enough to manipulate the stupid little monkey. "After doing a kiss, in the night you will feel cold… then in the morning… you… you… you WILL DIE!"

"GYAAAH~!!! NOOO~!!!!" Gokuu shrieks in agony. "NO WAY!!!!!!"

"I'm telling you the truth, Saru!" Kenren looks at Gokuu seriously.

"B—but—why—Konzen—?"

"Because you always bother him." Kenren grins evilly. "That's the reason, Saru."

Now Gokuu is crying hard. He can't believe that the person he likes the most; Konzen, tried to kill him in a very terrifying way. What did he do wrong? He just wanted to cheer him up… Is that wrong? Why does Konzen hate him so much?

"Ssh… Don't cry… I have a way…" Kenren whispers. "There's only one way to neutralize the poison…"

"W—what is it?" Gokuu asks with teary eyes.

"You have to return the poison back to him! Kiss him back! With all you got!" Kenren says. "Now, before morning, you have to kiss him back. Then, you won't die!"

FLASHBACK – END

Tenpou sweat drops at the story. Really, it was a typical Kenren style. He was about to explain to Gokuu the truth when suddenly a hand clamps on his mouth.

"Ssst… Don't ruin the mood." Kenren whispers. "You want to help Konzen, right?"

"But, Kenren…" Tenpou sweat drops. "It's not good to lie."

"This is purely a WHITE LIE." Kenren grins. "Let him be."

"Ken-nii-chan!" Gokuu sobs. "What should I do?"

"Kiss him now, you bakazaru!" Kenren pretends to be really serious, "Or you're going to die and everything will be over!"

"Iyaa~!!!" Gokuu holds his head, shrieking really loud. "Y—Yes! I will do it! I will kiss him back!!! Sure~!" Gokuu runs outside Tenpou's library.

Tenpou sighs and smiles to his tricky lover. "You… are sick."

"Love sickness." Kenren leans down to kiss Tenpou again. "Would you cure me with a kiss?"

"Silly Kenren."

"Wait~! Ken-nii-chan!" Gokuu suddenly runs back inside.

Kenren and Tenpou nervously pull away from each other. "Y—yes, Gokuu? Why did you come back?"

"Err… I want to confirm something…" Gokuu says. "If I return the poison… will Konzen die?"

Tenpou chuckles. What a Gokuu. Even after Kenren told him that Konzen was going to kill him, he's still worrying about Konzen.

"Don't worry. It's his own poison, so it won't hurt Konzen." Kenren grins.

"Ah… Thanks!" Gokuu smiles and runs back outside. Now he's very sure. He WILL kiss Konzen. Then, he will do something to win Konzen's heart. He likes Konzen. He doesn't want Konzen to hate him. He will do anything to make Konzen return his feelings. Konzen mustn't hate him.

***

Konzen is cursing himself inside his office. How on the earth could he do something like that?! It's so unlike him to lose control so easily!

Oh well… We can't call that 'easy'…

At the time, Gokuu's sad expression was just too fascinating… It made him feel really guilty. He wanted to comfort him—somehow. Then, when he gained back his senses, his lips were already on Gokuu's.

Konzen throws his pen on the table and sighs. Now he has no idea what kind of face he should show the kid when he returned. And wait… Gokuu always plays in Tenpou's place… it means that there's a strong possibility that Tenpou already knows about this … and that Kenren, too… and later the rumors of pedophile Konzen Douji will be spread all over Tenkai… and the worst, his aunt would come and tease him for the rest of his life! How humiliating!

"Konzen~!!!"

And the wind whirl finally returns…

Gokuu smiles nervously at Konzen. He doesn't know why, but he suddenly feels really nervous.

//I'm just going to return the poison… So why do I feel so nervous now…??// Another part of his mind is telling him that the thing he's going to do is not a common return-the-poison thing. It's something more sacred—more intimate—more romantic.

Why can't he call it romantic? He felt so good when Konzen did it.

But Konzen did it just to give him the poison…

Gokuu sighs and bites his lower lip.

Konzen nervously examines the boy. Gokuu must be confused now. For God sake—he's still a bloody kid! He's just kissed a kid! A small kid who probably doesn't even understand the meaning of love!

Konzen looks at Gokuu and finally can't hold himself any longer. "What are you doing there, Saru? You're going to stand there all the day?"

"N—No." Gokuu answers nervously. "K—Konzen—why—"

"What the hell?" Konzen inserts a finger inside his ear, "Just spit it out."

Gokuu turns his head away from Konzen. Konzen's eyes are piercing his heart. He still can't accept the 'truth' that Konzen just tried to kill him. Is he really a nuisance? Is it true that he's a burden for Konzen and the others?

Now Konzen feels even more nervous. Judging from the kid's expression, it doesn't seem like Gokuu liked the thing he did to him. Konzen turns his eyes blankly to the documents on his desk. Is it true that Gokuu is planning to dump him? Ch. Fuck the stupid emotional feelings. That saru certainly doesn't even understand the meaning of the word 'dump'.

Just a moment before Konzen was about to say sorry to Gokuu, the kid suddenly jumps and glomps him. Konzen shrieks as Gokuu sends him falling on the floor and sits on top of him. Just before he yells out, Gokuu leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. A/N: // Aw…

And Konzen goes blank for a good 1 minute.

Gokuu is… actually returning his favor…?

Konzen shakes his head and blinks his eyes for a better view. When he returns his gaze to Gokuu, he can only see a pair of teary golden eyes—and soon—they become even more and more teary…

"Konzen…" Gokuu sobs. "I am sorry…"

Konzen looks at him confusedly. What the hell is happening here?

"I know I always bother you… I know I always disturb your peaceful life… but—but—please don't kill me…"

Kill—kill Gokuu?! Even in his dreams he never wished that! He loves Gokuu! Why would he kill his precious monkey?!

"What are you talking about, Saru?! When did I try to kill you?!" Konzen raises an eyebrow.

"B—but—this morning—when I asked you to go to a flower field—you—you kissed me!" Gokuu sobs. "You tried to kill me!"

Konzen was confused at first. But after imagining the 2 troublemakers who are now making out in Tenpou's library, everything became so clear.

"Who the FUCK told you that a kiss could kill?" Konzen lowers his tone angrily.

"Ken—Ken-nii-chan—he told me that a kiss can—can—give you a fever at night—and in the morning—you will die!" Gokuu rubs his teary eyes, "He told me that I will be saved by kissing you back! Sorry, I did that because I didn't want to die yet! I wanted to stay with you forever, Konzen!" Gokuu leans down and hugs Konzen protectively. "I promise I won't cause any trouble! Please just let me stay!"

Konzen sighs and sweat drops. Fine. He admits that his pet is the dumbest thing in the century! Are you all satisfied?! Any objections?!

"Are you finished with your story?" he asks impatiently.

Gokuu nods.

Konzen sighs again and sits down, lifting Gokuu on his lap. "Fine. Now I'll just make it clear. KISSING WON'T KILL ANYBODY."

Gokuu blinks and rubs his eyes. "Really?"

"That damn Kenren was just teasing you for his own good." //And indirectly for my good too.//

Gokuu bends down and blushes. Now Konzen's become even more aware of his stupidity…

…………But then… a question pops out from his head.

"Then, if a kiss doesn't kill… why did you kiss me anyway?" Gokuu asks with a direct face.

Konzen turns red at once. He quickly turns his head away. "Then why did you kiss me? You wanted to kill me like what Kenren said?"

"No!" Gokuu shrieks. "Kenren told me that your own poison wouldn't kill you!"

//Fuck that nonsense-teller…// Konzen swallows and tries to neutralize his reddening face.

"Konzen…??? Anybody home???" Gokuu moves his hand in front of Konzen's nose. "Ne, ne… Konzen… why did you kiss me?? Why? Why? Why??? What is a kiss anyway??? What is it??? What is it??? What is it??????"

Konzen groans and lifts Gokuu from his lap.

"Return to me when you're at least 18. Then I'll tell you."

***

500 YEARS LATER…

Sanzou is reading a newspaper in his room. He inhales his tobacco while daydreaming about his 'strange' dream last night.

"Fuck." he silently curses his reddening cheeks at the memories. //How on Earth I could have a wet dream about the bloody little saru?! Hell! I'm out of my mind! Ch! Better get some sleep now…//

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Sanzou? Are you awake??"

Sanzou sighs in defeat. It seems that tonight will also be a hard night for him.

"What do you want, Saru?!" he barks impatiently.

"Na, don't be a meanie. I just want to ask something."

# # Oh hell.

And Sanzou opens the door unwillingly.

"Now make it short. Before I lose my mind and—" //And kiss you.// "And blow your head."

"Uhn… I had a strange dream last night… Err… So…" Goku bites his lower lip and blushes cutely. "Sanzou… would you answer me?"

"Ch. Whatever." Sanzou pretends he doesn't care.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Sanzou flushes and jerks backward. "W—why the hell did you—"

"Gomen, Sanzou! I don't know why! It's just something inside my mind. Like… a kind of déjà vu…" Goku turns redder. "And if it really is déjà vu… I—"

Impatiently, Sanzou pulls Goku inside his room, pushes him onto the wall and kisses him passionately.

"I don't remember and don't care about the past or any kind of stupid déjà vu." Sanzou puts a hand beside Goku's head. "But if you referred to this one…" he leans down and whispers tenderly, "It's because I love you."

Goku goes blank for a few seconds… and when he regained his senses, he finds himself kissing Sanzou back with a tenderer kiss.

"I did that… because I love you, too, Sanzou." he smiles happily.

Sanzou smiles and pulls the smaller guy into another kiss. And now… all the questions have been answered.

BACK IN TENKAI… 500 years before…

"Ten-chan~!!!! Why wouldn't Konzen tell me why??? Why do I have to wait until I turn 18??? Why?? Why??? Why???? Ten-chan~~~~!!!!"

Err… maybe not all…

~ OWARI ~

Love it? Hate it? Why don't you tell me? ^^


	2. Because I Love You

By: Ami

Beta Reader: Myst

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU 

**_A Sequel of Why Did You Kiss Me?_**

Here it is; a sequel of Why Did You Kiss Me. A question won't be complete without an answer, right? *grins* Hope you'll love it as much as you love the previous.

Thanks for the previous chapter's reviewers. I received many cute reviews. ^w^ *glomp at the reviews* Oh well, this story is a really sugar-high story. ^^ Even all the reviews are sweet. But don't worry; this sugar won't cause diabetes. XD

To: Nan

Thanks. ^w^ Take care and happy b'day *blows trumpet*.

To: gallatica

Such a sweet phrase~!!! ^___^ I love sweet cotton candy to~! And thanks for the chocolate. *looks at my CHOCOLATES FROM GALLATICA CUPBOARD* It's almost full… gotta look for another bigger cupboard now… XD

To: Twisted Psycho

Thanks, hanae-san. ^w^ I know you can do it and you really did it. I'll be waiting for your other projects. Gambatte, ne?

To: real-circus

My friend!!! *glomps* Miss you miss you miss you miss you and your fics~~!!!!!! Keep up the spirit, K? I'll be always your faithful fans. Anyway, thanks for DO YOU KNOW. ^w^ Really romantic and sweet~

To: kmey-sha

Err… could you tell me the meaning of O_o? You like it or not??? ^^;;; Hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it. ^^

To: Windy~! *glomps*

Yay~! Thanks for visiting me here~! *hugs* And now… *evil grins*

*Ami appears with 10000000000000000 faithful soldiers behind her, ready for her every evil command*

AMI                 : Soldiers~!! Now we will deploy Windy's house until she uploads Stuck Together chapter 3~!!!!

SOLDIERS      : YOSH!!!!! *deploy Windy's house, keep Dew and Tetra as hostages*

AMI                 : *innocent smile* Wai~ let's see how long she will delay it again… *sparkling glasses*

To: Li-chan

Wai~!!! Your review is the fluffiest too~! ^w^ Thanks for reading and loving it. An author's biggest happiness is when people love his work. Thanks for telling me about your feelings. That's the most important thing for me. *hugs* *gives chocolate* Banzai fluffiness~!

To: Flora

Thanks, Flora-chan~! ^^ Glad you like them. Please read them and make yourself relax and happy. Joy to me when readers can make up their days by reading my fics. ^w^

To: kitsune-oni

Thanks. ^^ Sorry if the mistakes bothered you. ^^;; Bad me for being careless all the time. *scratches head* He he he… Anyway, thanks for reading and loving it. *gives chocolates* Love ya.

To: gemini

Wai, thanks~!!!!! *glomps* I think your review is kawaii too~! ^w^ Banzai kawaii-ness~!

To: trang

Wai~! Trang-san!!! Okaeri~!!!! *hugs* Can you re-tell me your e-mail? *puppy eyes* Onegaimasu…?

To: Genjo Sanzo

KENREN        : *grins* He he he he… don't you just love it? XD XD Saru is extremely easy to manipulate…

*gives chocolate* Thanks for loving it~! XD Kenren, Kenren… you should be doing an introspection…

To: Kate

You're so sweet too, Kate-chan~! *glomps* Thanks for reading, thanks for loving, thanks for reviewing~! You made my bad day. ^^

To: avmin

I'll be supporting you too all the way avmin-san~!!! *glomps* Love you and your fics~! ^^

To: Black Demon Myst

Myst~!!! *hugs* My loveliest editor~!!!! ***using speaker* GUYS, HERE IS MYST~!!! COME AND SEE HER~!!! I CAN WRITE CAUSE SHE'S THERE FOR ME~!!!!! **

To: Magenta

Thanks~! ^w^ I know how much you have been supporting me. Thanks for encouraging me to go on writing. Anyway, most probably I will start making a Kenren/Tenpou story… may be after this chapter or as a new story… ^^ Just wait, ne?

To: Anael Razzuale

SANZOU & HOMURA          : DON'T CONNECT ME WITH THIS FREAKY!!! # # # #

^^;;;;;

*hugs* ^w^ Thanks for loving it~! May be next time I'll get a less-innocent saru… *evil grin*

To: Hikaru R. Kudou

*chanting spells* No angst no angst no angst no angst no angst no angst no angst no angst…

Does it work? ^^ Muse-darling, stop angst-ing, ne? Don't get Hika-san angst-ed too… Anyway, Hika-san, I can't wait for your Predilection. Keep up the good work~! ^o^

To: Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo 

Thanks~! Such a long name you have~! ^w^ Thanks for supporting me all the way~! I know how much you have been doing it. ^^ It's my honor to make you happy.

To: vermillian

Sure I'll do it more for ya~! *glomps* *gives chocolate* Hope I'll see you again real soon, K?

To: goldmund

*super duper teary eyes* You really think so????? *glomps* THANKS~!! I'm sooooooooooooo glad that my fic could make up your day… *sobs* *sobs*

To: MissyIrene

Thanks for your support~! ^o^ Love ya for loving my fic~! You know, you really make me glad! ^_____^

To: ashley

Thanks, ashley~! ^w^ Your name is really adorable~! *gives chocolate* Thanks for being the 1st reviewer~! I'll treasure your review~!!! *glomps*

Anyway, I've got an announcement for Jane Gray. If you read this, I want to confess something. I lost your e-mail. ^^;; I have got the thing you want, but I couldn't send it cause I totally forgot to save your e-mail address. I'm sorry, please send me again.

DISCLAIMER             : No own, no money, no sue. *bows down*

GENRE                       : Romance/Humor

PAIRING                    : Sanzou/Goku, Goku/Sanzou + Konzen/Gokuu, Gokuu/Konzen

WARNING                 : Very sappy and fluffy (Just like what **gallatica** said: sweet cotton candy ^w^ I like that phrase. Thanks, gal. *hugs*), some curses, OOC.

Here we go…

_"Then, if a kiss doesn't kill… Why did you kiss me anyway?"_

_"Return to me when you're at least 18, then, I'll tell you."_

***

Goku jerks awake with a red face. Sweat is all over his body. He rubs his reddening cheeks and sighs deeply.

So… it's just a dream.

How… disappointing.

***

_Suddenly, Gokuu jumps and glomps him. Konzen shrieks as Gokuu sends him falling to the floor and sits on top of him. Just before he yells out, Gokuu leans down and kisses him softly on his lips._

***

Sanzou widens his eyes and sits on his bed. His breath has quickened, so has his heartbeat. He touches his lips and blushes deeply.

So… it's just a dream.

How… disappointing.

***

"Good morning."

………………………

Hakkai sighs as he looks at his two daydreaming friends. He puts a plate of buns in front of Goku and whispers, "Goku, the breakfast is ready."

Goku is still blank.

"Oh well…" Hakkai puts a cup of coffee in front of Sanzou. Sanzou is also daydreaming. He can tell from Sanzou's contrary newspaper. _//Yare yare. What a day.//_

Hakkai sighs and sits across from Goku. He has no idea what to do with the uneasy silence between them. This is not a typical Sanzou-ikkou day.

"Hakkai."

Gojyo comes in just in time. Hakkai feels like hugging his lover when Gojyo sits beside him with his usual cheerful attitude.

"Hey, what the hell are you two doing, Bakazaru, Namaguza Bouzu?" Gojyo tries to distract them with a fight.

No work.

Hakkai chuckles and sighs again.

"Oi, oi… is there something wrong?" Gojyo raises an eyebrow. "You're too infatuated with my drop-dead gorgeous face or what? This is breakfast time, damn it!"

"Maa maa, Gojyo… They have been like that since this morning…" Hakkai sweat drops.

"Then we're not going to do anything about it?" Gojyo pulls Goku's hair and gets no reaction from the daydreaming saru.

"I've tried my best." Hakkai shakes his head.

"Then… let's…"

"No, Gojyo. This is a public place. No, no." Hakkai pushes Gojyo away, blushing deeply at the looks the people are giving them.

"Ah… Just a little…"

"NO." Hakkai puts a plate of buns in front of Gojyo. "Now, eat. Then, we'll depart."

Gojyo groans disappointedly. He just wants to give his lovely Hakkai a good morning kiss—Why can't he? He places his eyes back to Goku. Teasing Goku is his second favorite habit. Teasing Sanzou is next. Of course, flirting with Hakkai is number one.

Now… now… since they're in confusion now, why don't we use it?

Snickering evilly, Gojyo tiptoes between Sanzou and Goku. With a grin, he puts his hand carefully on Sanzou and Goku's shoulder…

Then…

*PUSH* *KISS*

"Wha---"

Gojyo pulls Hakkai away, laughing loudly as he rushes outside before a certain trigger-happy and his pet do something to reduce his precious life.

"YOU *()&&%^&%^$%$ KAPPA!!!!!!!!!!" Sanzou yells furiously as he pulls his gun out from his extra large spandex space.

"O.O W—what—" Goku blinks cutely for a few moments. "What has—happened?"

"You pathetic, slow, saru!" Sanzou whacks Goku's scalp, trying to fight his own shyness after the previous and unexpected accident. Yes, Gojyo just pushed both of them to each other and made them kiss. What a sly kappa. He's going to get it from our furious monk here! # #

Goku blushes as he gets the whole picture. So—he and Sanzou—just—kissed---… "GYAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!" Goku screams loudly.

"URUSAI, SARU!!!" # # #

*TWACK* *TWACK*

"That hurts~!!!"

"Then shut up and be good!!!!" # # #

"Kechi." Goku pouts until he spots a plate of nikuman in front of him. "Ah~! Breakfast~! Itadakimasu~~~"

Sanzou sighs. Goku's appetite is almost impossible for a mere human (or youkai). Watching Goku's cute face has reduced half of his anger. And anyway—it felt good. So, why should he beat Gojyo up? He should have thanked the horny kappa for all the favor he did. Genjo Sanzou, for the 1st life in this whole life, silently thanks Gojyo in his mind. Anger: 0 % now. Mission completed.

"Na, Sanzou…" Goku starts. "Why are you staring at me?"

Blushing, Sanzou quickly turns his face away. "Who is staring at you?"

"But you—just now—"

"Urusai! Just get over with your breakfast. We're leaving as soon as I find the kappa that ran away with our driver." Sanzou takes his newspaper to cover his reddening face. Damn that saru. How could he ask something like that so directly?

"Uhn… OK." Goku continues to munch his food cheerfully. Sanzou is wondering where he got all his cheerfulness. Goku seems happy-go-lucky almost all the time. Sanzou envies him a bit about this side.

Sanzou examines Goku more carefully. It has been years. He's looked at Goku a thousand times—but nothing seems to have changed. He's still his Goku; his usual, naïve little Goku. He doesn't show his true age at all—He acts like an eight-year-old boy instead of a 518-year-old dangerous, strong, mother earth child. Look at his hair, so soft and cutely brown like chocolate. His eyes are so beautiful. They're golden, charming and shimmering—scratch that. That saru only uses those eyes to plea for more and more food. What a waste. 

His cheeks look so soft and touchable. And his lips are so kissable. Sanzou swallows as he remembers when he tasted them.

_//He's sweet.//_ Sanzou decides.

Oh no… Goku now notices his gaze again. Sanzou curses and uses the newspaper to cover his reddening face. What is Goku going to think about him? Damn last night's dream.

***

Goku lays his head onto the pillow and yawns cutely. He's still sleepy. He woke up early this morning because he didn't want Gojyo steal his precious breakfast away from him. Now he's full and very sleepy.

_//Thinking about this morning… Everything seems strange.//_

Goku blushes at the thought of last night's dream. Blame the God who gave him such a 'strange' dream. In his dream, a strange, long blonde haired guy who looked a lot like Sanzou kissed him. No, not look alike. He's Sanzou. Goku recognized his face. Even his suit was strange and his hair was long. He's definitely Sanzou. They had the same, piercing lavender eyes. Both of them are beautiful.

_//Sanzou…//_

Now Goku's mind is wondering about the room next door—where Sanzou is.

_//I love you…//_

***

Sanzou is trying hard to close his eyes and falls into another slumber. He's still sleepy, damn it! Last night's dream kept him awake since dawn! He silently blames the God for giving him such a horny dream. Fine. He WAS horny. If he wasn't, there's no way he could dream about a-smaller-version-Goku on top of him who then leaned down and kissed him.

Fuck the damn thought.

He needs his beauty sleep.

Sanzou puts a pillow to cover his ears and forces his eyes to relax. Damn it. Damn this insomnia.

Groaning helplessly, being half-awake, he gets up from his bed for some beers. Yes, it will work. At least it will drive his mind away from a certain sleeping monkey in the room next door.

***

Gojyo and Hakkai cautiously enter the inn. Who knows if a certain furious blonde monk would suddenly appear and blow their heads?

Seeing no sight of Sanzou and his evil aura, Hakkai chuckles and decides that Sanzou is in his room having his beauty sleep.

"No." Gojyo shakes his hand with a confident smile, "In my opinion, the bouzu is in the saru's room; making out."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai giggles. "I know they love each other. But—I think that's still impossible for now, ne?"

"Who knows…" Gojyo raises his shoulders. "Anyway, more than just talking about it; let's go and check him out. If you're right—I'll kiss you and if I'm right, you'll have to kiss me."

Hakkai quickly nods. Whether he wins or not, it will still feel nice. But he still thinks he'll win.

Slowly opening Sanzou's door, Gojyo and Hakkai impatiently put an eye to peep inside.

The bed is empty.

They scan the whole room. It's still empty.

"Aha! It seems that I won this time!" Gojyo laughs confidently.

"I still can't believe it. Let's check Goku's room." Hakkai moves to Goku's room and cautiously opens it. His eye carefully scans the whole room… only to find Sanzou and Goku sleeping on one bed, cradling each other oh-so-peacefully-and-romantically.

Hakkai jerks backward and gasps unbelievingly.

Gojyo won.

"…………………….Then? Where's my prize…????"

"…………………Err… Could you close your eyes while I'm doing this?"

***

Goku blinks a few times. He isn't dreaming, right? Nope. He isn't dreaming. The Sanzou is real. Sanzou is sleeping beside him, embracing him so protectively. Blushing deeply to the close-up of Sanzou's beautiful face, Goku turns his head to the ceiling of the room. _//What is Sanzou doing in my room?//_

Goku sniffs at Sanzou and smells beer. So… Sanzou is drunk.

Goku feels a bit disappointed. A part of his mind was telling him that there's no way a normal, 'sane' Sanzou would ever enter his room and sleep beside him.

Well… Sanzou is Sanzou anyway…

Goku smiles and pokes Sanzou's cheek tenderly.

But Sanzou will definitely be very embarrassed if he finds himself is in this kind of position… Goku has to make this up for him.

Unwillingly, Goku snuggles away from Sanzou and brings him back to his room.

"Sleep tight, Sanzou." Goku whispers as he lays Sanzou back on his bed. Placing a soft peck on Sanzou's lips, he retreats and returns to his room. He's still sleepy. Better get some more sleep now…

***

Sanzou is reading a newspaper in his room. He inhales his tobacco while daydreaming about his 'strange' dream last night.

"Fuck." he silently curses his reddening cheeks at the memories. It has been a week and for a full week, he has been dreaming about the same dream at night. Moreover, Gojyo and Hakkai would grin when they look at him. It seems that they're hiding something. Damn the two of them. They just won't tell him what happened. Goku seems strange too. He would blush when their gazes met. Damn that saru. Thinking about Goku reminded him about his earlier upset— _//How on the earth could I have a wet dream about the bloody little saru?! Hell! I am out of my mind! Ch! Better get some sleep now…//_

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Sanzou? You're awake??"

Sanzou sighs in defeat. It seems that tonight will also be a hard night for him.

"What do you want, Saru?!" he barks impatiently.

"Na, don't be a meanie. I just want to ask something."

# # Oh hell.

And Sanzou unwillingly opens the door.

"Now make it short. Before I lose my mind and—" _//And kiss you.//_ "And blow your head."

"Uhn… I had a strange dream last night… Err… So…" Goku bites his lower lip and blushes cutely. "Sanzou… would you answer me?"

"Ch. Whatever." Sanzou pretends he doesn't care.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Sanzou flushes and jerks backward. "W—why the hell did you—"

"Gomen, Sanzou! I don't know why! It's just something inside my mind. Like… a kind of déjà vu…" Goku turns redder, "And if it really is déjà vu… I—"

Impatient, Sanzou pulls Goku inside his room, pushes him onto the wall and kisses him passionately.

"I don't remember and I don't care about the past or any kind of stupid déjà vu." Sanzou puts a hand beside Goku's head. "But, if you referred to this one…" he leans down and whispers tenderly, "It's because I love you."

Goku goes blank for a few seconds… And when he regained his senses, he found himself kissing Sanzou back with a tenderer kiss.

"I did it… because I love you, too, Sanzou." he smiles happily.

Sanzou smiles and pulls the smaller guy into another kiss. And now… all the problems have been settled.

***

Tenpou sweat drops as Gokuu finishes his 10th plate. "Ano… Gokuu…"

"Maid-nee-chan~! More~!!!!"

"Gokuu---I did tell you that you had to eat a lot so that you'd grow up fast—but—"

"No use." Kenren shakes his head helplessly. "Once he's dedicated to one thing, he won't change his mind."

"And now he's going to eat the whole Tenkai up." Konzen curses the dumbness of his pet.

"Now, let's discuss about today's main topic. Who holds the responsibility of this problem?" Tenpou settles his glasses.

"You told him about the 'kiss kills' nonsense." Konzen points to Kenren.

"You told him about the 'eat-a-lot-and-you'll-grow-fast thing'!" Kenren points to Tenpou.

"You kissed him and told him to return after 10 years." Tenpou points back to Konzen.

"MORE~!!!!!"

"Y—yes, Gokuu-san~!"

Err… I mean… ALMOST all…

…………………………

………………………………

……………………………………

One more question.

Who sent the dreams to Sanzou and Goku?

Up, sitting in front of her Lotus Pond, a certain Goddess is laughing loudly; claiming her victory on her nephew and his little lover saru.

~ OWARI ~

Tell me how you feel, onegaimasu~!


End file.
